Cat Topia- Haruka's legacy
by kittyfeather
Summary: Haruka is a young cat pulled into a huge adventure when a mysterious character warns her of an apocalypse that could destroy her home and everything she loves. This is an original story in a website for fan fictions. please read if you read and liked warriors or wings of fire, I put it as a crossover of the two because it has characters like warriors and a story like wings of fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys thank you so much for reading. I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can.**

 **once again thank you!**

The air rushed against my fur, the sun beat down on my back.

It was a perfect summer day, the Barrowberry bushes had already started to flower. I lazily opened one eye and saw my best friend Aimee sitting next to the lake, she seemed to be deciding whether to jump in or not to.

 _To jump or not to jump, that is the question._ I thought. _Aimee is going to see how the life is lived…!_

Hesitantly, I pushed myself up from the fluffy and warm grass; my paws took a few steps back. I looked, at where Aimee was sitting, right next to the lake, where the dock started. I aimed and ran.

I pushed back the grass with my paws, propelling myself forward. I speed past patches of lavender. Finally, my paws landed on the rough wood. Aimee jolted as I sailed past her effortlessly and over the water, the oak beneath me was the only thing that kept me from falling too soon. I ran past a resting flock of ducks, sending them momentarily flying. They landed behind me confused of what just rushed past. I saw the end of the wooden path near, it got closer and closer, until my front paw found the edge.

I pulled my back legs to the edge and propelled myself forward.

I was flying. Just for a moment, I was soaring; I paid no attention to the sound of Aimee calling my name. I blocked it all out. For a second, I was flying. I closed my eyes and let reality dissolve.

Suddenly the coldness rushed past me as I broke the surface of the sapphire water. The water was cold as it circled around me. I slowly opened my eyes as I looked up. I saw Aimee's worried face hanging over the dock.

I swam downwards and found a large rock that would help me on my mission. I looked up and calculated how much the momentum would help me. I pressed my back paws on the surface of the rock and pushed myself upwards, I pulled my front legs down to help me out. My head surfaced along with my front paws, my claws caught on the lower wood of the dock.

 _Perfect._

I launched myself up from there, pulling myself up rapidly.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAARG!"

I saw the fear on Aimee's face, her white and black fur stood on end. I slammed my paws down on the wood and quickly slid out my claws to keep from slipping, my rear end dangling in midair.

"Haruka! Why do you scare me like that?"

"Last time I did that you didn't scream like that."

"What last time?"

"You don't remember? Oh, wait, that was with Jake, never mind!"

Jake is Aimee's brother, they were born from the same litter, however, Jake was born first, so he claimed to be the older brother, Aimee just goes with it.

"When was this? I don't remember Jake saying he went to the lake with you."

"Nah, we ran into each other, Fu was there too." Fu is another friend of ours; He's the youngest of us all. We found him just a season ago. He's been with us ever since.

I tried to pull my dripping body up the dock, but I couldn't.

I let go. The water rushed into my fur. I started paddling my way to the lower mud where I could walk on all fours and have the water up to my shoulders. Soon, I felt the mud under my paws. I crawled out and lied down on the fluffy grass to let the sun and wind dry my fur off.

Soon after I saw Aimee walk up to me, "Haruka, get up. You may not have plans but I do. I came here looking for you. Sadia invited us to her party, It's today at sun down. The party is at her den."

 _Oh, I'll be there; I'm going to make this party totally awesome!_ "Sure, I'll come."

"Sweet, I'll see you there."

I turned over on my back and closed my eyes.

Soon I drifted into sleep. I floated in the darkness for some time. And then I was falling.

Falling,

Falling,

Falling,

I landed in water. I sank for a while and then I propelled myself upwards.

My head surfaced and I looked around.

 _Wait a minute, this is our lake,_ I thought, recognizing the distant mountains that bordered the horizon. This was a night time setting. The full moon lingered over the mountains.

And then I realized that the water wasn't a clear sapphire blue like it usually was.

It wasn't even clear.

It was blood red

 **Lot's of suspense, right? look forward to the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry we don't really get to see any of Haruka's friends in this chapter, I'll make up for it next chapter, By the way, Thank you for all the reads, I did not think this would become so big, so soon, so here you have it, chapter 2.**

 **enjoy!**

The moment I realized I was swimming in blood, I screamed.

"Ah! Help! Someone help me!"

As I panicked, I lost control of what I was doing and started to sink.

Just then, I felt something sharp sink into my back and lift me out of the lake. The blood's still dripping off my fur, turning my flame colored pelt dark, I looked down, and my white chest was tainted with the red liquid.

"Where are you taking me? What about my friends? Where am I?"

In a voice that rang in my ears the unknown speaker above me commanded.

"Not yet, little one, you must be patient,"

 _What does he mean, "Little one"_

"You are still young, and in the huge of the universe, you truly are little. So are all your friends, but little things can make a huge difference."

"How did you know what I thought?"

He didn't respond, I could tell from the silence, he was going to get to that later.

He soared past the dock and over the forest, further and further away from my landing place. He carried me in his talons below him, as if I was a mouse, and he was an eagle. The air rushed against my face, this was so much better than jumping of the dock. I closed my eyes and let reality dissolve. I was flying; I blocked out the stinging talons and opened my eyes again.

We were flying over a part of the forest I didn't recognize. I saw an enormous tree. I noticed it looked like a huge, mutant, willow tree. Its leaves were all glowing purple, a pink-purple; the trunk seemed to curl on itself. The leaves dropped like silk curtains.

He flew into a cave-like entrance at the base of the tree. The passage went straight ahead; I looked up and saw above me, a stream of what seemed to be gold ran along the top of the tunnel. The corridor led to a large cave room. Blue, glowing flowers floated in the room.

The owl flew on top of a large rock, and dropped me there before landing himself.

I stumbled a little bit before standing straight again. I looked around. _Where are we?_

"This was my home or, well, the place that used to be my home. I can't say I've lived here for the past few years without lying."

"How did you—"That's when I realized he wasn't a cat, I should have realized when he flew into the tree, or when he read y mind; but it was still scary to see an owl towering over me.

The owl's feathers where whiter than snow, his eyes seemed to glow blood red. The dark chamber seemed to avoid his glowing white feathers.

"My name is Brigirr, I am a snowy owl of the southern mountain range," His sharp voice pierced the silence, "I need your help"

 _What? Me? Why would he want my help?_ Then I remembered this guy's mind reading, _Oh, he probably knows my entire back ground story now._

"It doesn't work like that, it takes a huge amount of power to dig around in an owl's, or cat's, for that matter, mind." Brigirr explained "I have yet to reach that level."

"Oh, isn't this just a dream? I remember falling asleep but this feels so real."

Brigirr looked up and tilted his head as if thinking of what to say, "Well, it is a dream. At the same time, it is also real." He hesitated, "I have entered your dream to deliver a message, an important one too."

"Message, what?" Now I was confused, if I wasn't already.

"Your world and mine have collided and there is no escaping it. I need your help and in turn, I will give you mine, the wolves have captured me and my sister. I am in need of your help, your friends too. The wolves live beyond the silver peak mountains, across the emerald river and across the desert. You will encounter the diamond fold tribe; they should be of help to you on your journey." Brigirr stopped, he breathed in, "Good luck."

Those seemed to be the words of dismissal, because I that moment, I felt myself rush back into reality.

My eyes flew open and I found myself face to face with a pair of bright eyes, one ocean blue, and the other emerald green.

"Um, are you okay?"

 **Look forward to the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! sorry I took so long... Between homework and friends and my Tae Kwon Do lessons, it's been hard to get to this, but here it is! The third chapter!**

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked the snow colored tom as I got up from where I was sleeping.

"The party's about to begin, I came to get you." Jake said with a teasing tone in his voice.

I scoffed, "If we're going to go then let's go. I'm pretty sure I'm already late."

Jake nodded. He pushed himself up to leave and started to go.

I ran after him.

"So, Haruka, what did you dream about?"

I thought about Brigirr, and his mind reading, and how he took me into the glowing willow tree. I thought of the lake of blood, and the river of gold. I thought of Brigirr's plea for help.

"There was this big owl who wanted me to save him from the wolves,"

Jake laughed a little, "Did you save him?"

I smiled, "No, not really."

He grinned, "Well, come on, we've got a party to get to." He picked up the pace and ran ahead of me. I wasn't about to let myself be left behind. I picked up my speed and ran next to Jake. The air rushed against me as we ran to Sadia's den.

Jake has always been a faster runner than me, I've always known it. It still ticks me off when he speeds ahead of me.

 _Why does he always run ahead like this?_ I tried to pick up my speed but ended up tripping on a log.

 _Great. Just great._

"Maybe you should consider being a bit more careful. It would definitely help your maneuvers. Maybe you can avoid the log next time."

I looked up to see Fu looking down from a tree. His round, amber eyes peered at me from below his tightly folded ears. He crouched down and leaped out of the tree, his paws lightly landing on the soft, grass covered ground.

I pushed myself up. There was no way I was going to let him see me on the ground. Fu tilted his head, "are you headed to the party?"

"Yeah, I was going with Jake but he left me behind, He runs fast." I announced. "Are you going?"

He shook his head, "Sadia hates me, you know that, if I show up to her party she might kill me."

"Okay then," I said with a grin. "I've got to get going, if I don't show up to her party she might kill me."

"I'll walk with you!" Fu called as I started to walk away. He ran a little to catch up to me.

I let out a small laugh. Fu was that kind of cat, someone ditched you, he would spend all his time with you, sometimes it was annoying, but Aimee, Jake and me are basically his only friends, so he's become a bit scared of being rejected.

I walked alongside Fu for some time when he stopped dead in his tracks. His amber eyes stared wide with fear. I stopped a little in front of him and turned to look at him

"What?" I asked Fu, "Is there something wrong?"

Fu swallowed hard and turned away, "No, no, It's, uh… nothing…"

Although he said everything was fine, I didn't believe him, but I didn't want to pressure him. "Well, come on then."

Just then, I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Ow!"

And then I blacked out

The next morning, I woke up with a huge headache. My head burned as if someone had shoved fish bones in my skull.

"Ugh… why, what?" I heard from next to me, and then I realized a thick pelt of fur was pressed against my side. I looked over to see who was so close. I craned my neck to find Aimee's white and black fur pressed against my side.

"Uh, Aimee… wake up, I can't breathe!" I called into her ear, hoping she would wake up. I looked to my other side to see if I could roll in the other direction. Unfortunately, Fu was lying there, unconscious.

I pushed myself up to see if that helped. I stood up to look around. I saw all my friends lying unconscious on the… _come to think of it, what are we even on? Where are we?_ We were all in a dark cavern seeming room. I looked ahead to see what else was here.

I saw a familiar pair of red eyes stare through the darkness.

"Brigirr, is that you?" I called.

"No."

The dark figure of a large animal appeared, it loomed over me.

Then I noticed this was just a shadow, and the blood red eyes didn't exist. My eyes went down the long shadow; I noticed a smaller, yet big, cat-like figure at sitting at the base of the shadow.

His silver fur had black stripes running down it. His sharp, ice blue eyes stared through the darkness.

"I am no owl," he said, a teasing tone in his voice. "And my name isn't Brigirr,"

"Then what is?"

"My name is Lluvio."

 **I'll try to get to the fourth chapter sooner. Oh, and guys, please review. I've noticed I've gotten fewer reviews lately, I'm starting to think you guys aren't reading this, so please review. And if you want to recommend any stories to me, I will happily read and review! If I get time, That is.**

 **I love you guys!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
